A Loopy Wand
by DarkestLightInTheSky
Summary: A younger Bellatrix raised her nose at the wand "Give me some others to try, I will not have a crooked wand."She hissed as Olivander shook his head "The wand chooses Miss Black.", "I don't care."She hissed as she glared at the offending wand.


Druella Black pulled her cloak tighter around her, Her own thin lips pressed into a thin line as she moved through Diagon Alley with her 12 year old Daughter and her sisters who looked envious that there older sibling was going to Hogwarts instead of them.

"Narcissa stop pouting."Snapped the older Black as people around them moved out of there way, Druella smirked and shot them a haughty look "Bellatrix go into Olivanders and get you a wand. I will be taking care of a few things."She said as her sister Narcissa eight and Andromeda six fallowed along side their mother allowing Bellatrix some alone time.

Not wanting to displease her mother she walks into Olivanders with a frown on her face as she looks around, This wasn't as magical as she thought it would be, Only a bunch of musky old wands. "Ah a new Black here for a wand." said Olivander walking from the side door and into the room.

"Yes, I need a wand something powerful"she demanded

Olivander looked amused "The wand chooses the witch Miss Black, The wand is only as powerful as the witch using it."He tutted as the measuring tape started to take measurements of the young Black.

"But I have two that might just be what you are wanting."He stated leaving the younger Black to swat at the measuring tape that was getting more and more viscous with taking measurements.

"Here we are."Stated Olivander with a knowing twinkle in his eye seeing Bellatrix fighting with the tape measure, He opened the first case "Vine wood, 12inches, Dragons heartstring."He said as he lifted up the perfect wand.

Bellatrix's grey eyes lightened as she took in the beautiful wand, It was straight and had wonderful vines moving over it, She reached out and touched the wand and it was heavy in her hands as she gave it a flick, she knew that this beautful wand wasn't hers.

Cold fury swelled in her body as she shoved back the wand and looked at her other choice, It wasn't pretty "May you try this one?"Asked Olivander lifting the wand "12 3/4th, walnut, Dragons heartstring, very unyielding."He said holding out the talon like wand.

Bellatrix raised her nose at the wand "Give me some others to try, I will not have a crooked wand."She hissed as Olivander shook his head "The wand chooses Miss Black.", "I don't care."She hissed as she glared at the offending wand.

Who would want such a ugly thing? Not her. Not the oldest Witch of the Noble house of Black. She took the wand just to shut up Olivanders rant about wands choosing wizards when she sudden regretted it. A bright light burst from the tip and she felt her rage boil over "Give me another." she demanded as she found that she couldn't even hold the blasted thing like a wand, She found it to be odd and uncomfortable "No, A wand has chosen you Miss Black now that will be 4 gallons."He stated.

Bellatrix smirked as she raised her wand and pointed it at the wandmaker "Bellatrix Black!"Shouted her mother as she walked through the door, Bellatrix's smirk moved to a fake smile as she waved the wand around "This one will do."She said as she lowered the nasty wand as she wished, she could have hexed the Wandmaker.

"It's weird looking."Said Narcissa tilting her blonde head up at her big sister, Druella gave Mr Olivander the gallons and more for her daughters embarrassment but honestly the wand was ugly and she wanted to know why but all Olivander said that moment was "Very unyielding Lady Black, for a strong woman."

It made the matriarch happy but not the owner of the ugly wand, That night Bellatrix stared at her wand from all angles and from all of those angles she had decided that she had gotten a defected wand.

Did that mean she was defected? She snorted storing her wand into the box and carelessly placing it on her bookshelf, She had tried everything including breaking the wand but it would stay as is, Olivander was right about something the wand was unyielding.

* * *

><p>A sixteen year old Bellatrix fallowed Narcissa in to get her new wand her eyes glaring at the old man as he help his sister find a wand that was perfectly straight, It was a beautiful Elmwood wand with unicorn hair.<p>

Bellatrix disgusted look faded as she complemented her younger sister on the wand and pulled out her own lesser straighter one and gave it a light stroke feeling the curve that she use to be ashamed of but he told her different that her wand was unique because of it.

With a sneered dismissal of Olivander, She fallowed her sister out knowing that the next time she entered that shop would be to watch her sister Andromeda get a perfect straight wand too, But this was nothing to Bellatrix now.

* * *

><p>Bellatrix Lestrange walked in flipped her long black hair out of her face as her youngest sister Andromeda look up at her big sister "Olivander." singed the wild woman already had four kills under her belt as his fateful follower, The same old man walked out and gave her a smile "Lady Lestrange, Miss Black here for a wand I presume?"He asked kindly as her more gentle hearted sister melted and gave him a smile.<p>

Bellatrix watched carefully as Olivander pulled out Andromeda's perfect wand, Her eyebrow rose seeing the wand, "Walnut, 11inches, Dragons heartstring, Loopy."He said then added "Perfect for transfiguration.".

Andromeda winced as she took the wand and the same light poured from it, It was perfectly straight up to the two inches from the tip of the wand, it had a loop, "I knew you where really my sister."Bellatrix said clapping her own wand in her hands.

"Narcissa has been too straight for her own good, Marrying Malfoy after all."She crackled as she danced her way to her sister and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I like it, it's unque" Andromeda's soft voice said, Bellatrix nodded straightening "I hope to never see your ugly face again, Mr Olivander.. Here is your money."She hissed recklessly placing the gallons down and then taking her sisters hand and skipping out of the shop.

Yes Bellatrix Lestrange Nee Black didn't have any disgust for her wand anymore, No it shown to be powerful and strong like her, and it was uniquely hers now.

* * *

><p><em>This is a short little oneshot that I thought of when I saw Bellatrix's wand. I have seen it before but not like I saw it when I was trying to figure out Katherines wand, I don't think the younger Bellatrix would liked her wand at all, I think she would hate it until she realized the power that she had with her wand. So here it is!<em>

_Thank you for reading!_


End file.
